


All In A Day's Work

by slimberry



Series: Danganronpa [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Presents, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, after high school, happy birthday ouma!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimberry/pseuds/slimberry
Summary: After years of being out of high school and into detective work, Shuichi never thought his apartment was anything special, until he stumbles across a wanted criminal in his living room.The Super Duper High School Level Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma.





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support, everyone! ^-^

Usually after a long day of detective work, Saihara came home to a somewhat empty house. He never spent much time in his home anyway to make it a proper home. All the one bedroom apartment had was a couch, coffee table, tv, bookshelves, bed, kitchen, and a bathroom. It didn’t bother him that much, to begin with, that’s all he would usually spend his free time doing. Watching TV, eat, sleep, take showers, or reading some of his favorite books. He was content with staying home for only 4-9 hours to get some sleep, he was the Ultimate Detective after all, if he strayed from his work, he’d get rusty, inexperienced.

 

It only took two years of living there did someone finally tell him that his apartment isn’t one to live in.

 

And that someone was the leader of an organization of over 10,000+ members.

 

Kokichi Ouma, the Super Duper High School Level Ultimate Supreme Leader.

 

And the one to finally turn him back into the nervous teenager he once was.

 

Kokichi had been accused of committing a crime, murdering Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi’s fianccé, and police across the nation had been trying to find and arrest him. But, with his short stature, he was nimble, sneaky, and fast! He could easily escape the clutches of the police without batting an eye. This was why Shuichi had taken up the case, so he could wipe that smug smile off his face. As well as, Kokichi was his friend in high school, and he knew how hard it was to make him crumble. He would enjoy bringing him down.

 

He had found Kokichi in his apartment after food shopping, which came as a mild shock, since he had been reported to be on the other side of the country. 

 

_”O-Ouma…?” He couldn’t help the stutter that had taken over his voice. Ouma was simply laying across his couch, hat and cape adorned on his small body. But that smirk… that smirk was still across his face. As if he wasn’t just found in the Ultimate Detective’s apartment._

 

_ “Why, hello Detective~” He waved, his eyes narrowing in plain amusement. Saihara didn’t move from his front door, gripping the doorknob with a deep frown etched on his features.  _

 

_ “What are you doing here? Don’t you know I could very well arrest you right here?!” He said, taking two firm steps into his now cold apartment and shutting the door with his foot. With fake shock, Ouma gasped with a hand covering his mouth, before erupting into a fit of giggles and snorts. Saihara remember his behavior very well, and he quickly grew annoyed by it. “Explain yourself Ouma, or I’ll have no choice but to-” _

 

_ “Do what? Arrest me?” Interrupting him, Ouma grinned sharply, holding up a gun and a pair of handcuffs in both hands. Shock came to Saihara in shivers, spreading across his body until he set the plastic bag down next to him. “For the Ultimate Detective, you sure are forgetful and naive. Still the same… Fufufu~” Ouma set the handcuffs and gun down next to him. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything with these, but you aren’t going to arrest me, and you aren’t going to turn me in. Not when I’ve made the giant risk to come and see my favorite detective.” With that, he stood from the couch, making Saihara freeze where he was.  _

 

_ “D-Don’t come any closer!” He pulled out his phone, pulling up his contacts to call his partner, Kyoko Kirigiri-- before he found himself at the end of the barrel of his own gun. Freezing once more, his finger hover over the call button, while he found an almost devilish look on the other’s face.  _

 

_ “Put the phone down, detective, or I am going to have to shoot you.” Ouma smirked, his finger curling around the trigger. _

 

_ Saihara knew he was serious about killing him, despite being an old friend, Ouma would do anything to make sure he wasn’t caught. Just like in high school, when he would lie, he would cry, beg, sleep, you name it, to get out of a lie. That’s just how he was. So, Saihara pursed his lips, throwing the phone over to the couch, where it landed next to the handcuffs. “There… are you happy?” He felt embarrassment flood through him, he couldn’t believe he let his guard down in his own house.  _

 

_ “Nishishi~ You really thought I was going to shoot you?” All too soon, Saihara realized his own mistake, the gun wasn’t loaded, and Ouma held up the abandoned bullets.  _

 

_ “Grrr…” Saihara clenched his fists, embarrassment hitting him like a ton of bricks. “Damn you, Ouma…” He had no choice but to listen to Ouma, not until he got his handcuffs back. So, he put up his usual facade when dealing with criminals. He stared at Ouma with no emotion, and simply picked up the bag with his dinner in it. “You can explain your actions over dinner. Don’t expect to stay for long.” _

He ended up staying for over a year, with no one suspecting that a detective was hiding a criminal in his apartment. At first, Saihara had tried to make him leave, with threats, insults, the like. But Ouma never left, instead, he convinced Saihara with a declaration of his own feelings. 

 

A kiss is what sealed the deal.

 

Saihara couldn’t deny his feelings for the thief, so he let Ouma stay.

 

Ouma had transformed his apartment completely. What was once an almost empty apartment, was now full of prized possessions Ouma had found on his journeys across the country and stole. Saihara couldn’t accept them at first, but after getting rid of some and seeing them return, he realized he couldn’t fight him anymore. 

 

He wasn’t home that much anyways, so he didn’t care. 

 

As long as it didn’t interfere with his work.

 

.

 

..

 

…

 

He couldn’t deny it, right away, Saihara couldn’t focus on his work.

 

The chief executive quickly noticed, and gave him a leave of absence for about a month. Saihara didn’t want to at first, but after a day or two, he also couldn’t deny that he needed rest. 

 

So he rested… with Ouma. 

 

While on his fifth day of his absence, he laid silently on the couch. It was only nine months of Ouma staying, and Saihara had learned to ignore his presence whenever he wasn’t talking to him. Whatever he was doing, Saihara didn’t care, as long as it didn’t get him in trouble. Just because they were a couple in Ouma’s eyes, didn’t mean it wasn’t one-sided. He had closed his eyes, only half-listening to the TV as he prepare to take a small nap. But, he was quickly interrupted when he heard a yawn right in front of him, scaring him out of his barely awake state.

“Gah!” Shuichi jumped, his eyes shooting up to see the tired look on Ouma’s face. “O-Ouma…” He groaned, rubbing at his eyes. 

 

“It’s my birthday, Detective, so scoot over!” Ouma flicked his shoulder, making him sigh deeply. 

 

Yes, of course Shuichi knew it was his birthday, after reading the file on his case so many times, he practically memorized everything it said about him. 

 

Still, Saihara would try not to care.

 

_Try._  


 

Putting the blanket above his arm, he took a hold of it and lifted it, inviting Ouma in so he could sleep as well. If this is what it took to stop pestering him, than Saihara would let him invade his big personal space. 

 

With a squeak, Ouma climbed in beside him, pressing close to the back pillows so he was almost enveloped by Shuichi and the couch. Wrapping his arms around, the small birthday boy, Saihara pulled him close, knowing how comfortable and sleepy Ouma got when this close to him. He tangled his legs with Ouma’s as well, making sure they both were wrapped up in the blanket before getting comfortable, his face buried in the fluffy pillow Ouma had gotten for him when he first got here. 

 

“Thank you, Shuichi-chan…” He purred, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head in his chest, humming softly. 

 

“Hn.” Saihara hummed, quickly falling back into the sleepy state he was originally in before he was interrupted. As if sensing how comfortable he got, Ouma looked up at his peaceful face and smiled softly. Leaning up, he pressed a small kiss to his chin, now burying his head in his shoulder. Saihara only tensed up a bit, certainly not used to the affection Ouma gave him on a daily basis. 

 

Only a bit though, he quickly got comfortable with the soft kisses Ouma gave him. 

 

“You know, I expected nothing from you today, Detective.” Saihara was silent as he listened to Ouma. “From your behavior over the months that I’ve been here, you haven’t once shed a smile for me, nor gave me affection. It was only me, have you noticed?” Saihara could only nod, knowing what he said was true, for once. “So, thank you for giving me affection today, even though I know I was accused of killing Kaede. It’s probably going to be the last, I get this type of attention from you.” With that, Ouma went back to cuddling Shuichi, falling asleep only moments later.

 

Even if Saihara didn’t care much for the boy shorter than him, that hit him like a sack of bricks. Yeah, he knew that Ouma had not killed Kaede, and he knew he shouldn’t have investigated it himself, but… he knew Ouma didn’t do it. Ouma doesn’t… kill people. Especially when he knew he would get found out. 

 

It was at that moment, Shuichi sighed softly, he buried his head in Ouma’s outrageously spiky, purple hair. 

 

He remember when no one would give Ouma attention in high school for his birthday, not even the teachers, since he was hated throughout the school and was bullied on a daily basis. He remembered being the only one who would think to bring Ouma something. Whether it be cupcakes, a card, or even just some tickets to a movie Ouma was interested in. 

 

.

 

..

 

…

 

That’s probably why Ouma confided in him, even now, Shuichi was the only one who would give him attention back then. Even if Ouma was the leader of a top secret organization, he didn’t seem like the type to talk with his members, since there were so many of them. 

 

Great… now Shuichi feels bad. He knew how attention-starved Ouma was, and he neglected him under false accusations. Shuichi really needed to rethink his actions, so… that’s why he immediately got to work. 

 

~=All In A Day’s Work=~

 

It was only a couple hours later when Ouma had woken again. Alone on the couch, but if you saw him at first glance, you wouldn’t suspect anyone had been with him earlier. Not with the blanket wrapped securely around him and the couch so he stayed warm in the cold apartment. With a small yawn, Ouma lifted the blanket off him, only to be greeted by a sheepish Saihara with a decorative bag.

 

“Oh? What’s this?” He asked, confused as Saihara handed him the bag. 

 

“J-Just open it, please, I got them for you.” He nervously spoke, looking down at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. With a small tilt of the head, Ouma opened the bag and reached down into it, until his hand came into contact with a plastic package and something that seemed like thin cardboard. He took the cardboard(?) first, lifting it out of the bag. At first glance, he noticed it was two tickets. Two tickets to the circus carnival in town! Ouma could feel his cheeks warming up, smiling softly as he looked at Shuichi, who was doing his best to not blush when he saw the bright smile on his face. 

 

“I-Is this really for me, Shuichi?” At his nod, Ouma smiled wide, jumping from the couch to give the detective a big hug around the shoulders, to which he knew he wasn’t expecting. “Thank you, Detective! I didn’t know you remembered that about me!” He laughed, it was music to Saihara’s ears to think he finally did something that made Ouma smile for real. 

 

“Open your other gift, you can have it before we leave for the carnival.” With a bright smile gracing his face, Ouma reached inside for the plastic package, immediately grabbing hold of it and bringing it up to his face to see.

 

It was a marble cupcake with vanilla frosting on the top with a bunch of rainbow sprinkles. 

 

...He really remembered! It made Ouma hop in his seat, squealing with all his joy to finally have the Shuichi he once knew back. 

 

“Happy birthday, Ouma.” Saihara leaned down once Ouma was fully calm, giving him a brief kiss on the head. “Get dressed in your most comfortable wear, we have to leave in twenty minutes.” Ouma couldn’t get off the couch fast enough. He gave Saihara a kiss on the cheek, then ran to the bedroom they shared, slamming the door closed.

 

Saihara smiled, finally, he did something right.


End file.
